Why Do I Love Him
by Mcsparkles86
Summary: A new girl comes to the temple that ends up leaving Kimiko heart-broken. She leaves to go back home to Tokyo to become the heir to her father's company. Can Raimundo fix this? Starts off as OcxRai but will end up as KimxRai in later chapters. Warning: this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

I loved him, a lot more than I should've, and I hated it. I loved his soft

brown hair and piercing emerald eyes. I loved his jokester personality and

tendency to be insecure at times. I'm not afraid to admit it, and I definitely

won't deny it, but I hated that I that I loved him. That I _still_ love him.

That's right you heard me. I, Kimiko Tohomiko, love Raimundo Pedrosa.

And for a minute there I thought he loved me back. All the shameless flirting, late nights on the temple's roof, and longings stares we gave when we thought the other wasn't looking. But everything changed and I was wrong.

Master Fung had just introduced the newest monk, Crystal, with the element of lightning, and Raimundo never looked at me the same way again.

"Attention young monks, I want to introduce you to our new addition, Crystal Adams," said Master Fung. This said girl suddenly stepped up next to him. She had Long golden hair that went down to her waist and beautiful hazel eyes. She wore a blue tank top, a white miniskirt, white leggings with blue stripes, and whit converses. Overall, she was very pretty.

"Hi, I'm Crystal and I'm from America. My element is lightning and it is an honor to be joining you all," Crystal said.

"Do we really have to have another girl on our team Master Fung?" Omi whined. Clay just smacked him on the back of the head, feeling my irritation.

"Sorry bout that lil' lady, it's nice to meet you," Clay said in his gentlemanly tone.

"Yeah, welcome. I hope you love it here," I stated sarcastically. No one noticed.

"Hey, I'm Raimundo the leader and I really hope I get to know you during your stay," he said

"You and me both," Crystal giggled. Then she kissed him on the cheek. My jaw practically hit the floor, but no one seemed to notice. I finally snapped out of it to see Raimundo give her the loving eyes, he used to give me.

And since that day my life has only been a living Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry for not doing this in my first chapter. I do not own Xiaolin showdown in any way possible. I do though own my oc.

Ever since that day it seemed like the whole world was against me. Like the only thing people saw when they spotted me were flaws and defects. Hell, even Clay said rude things towards me. Isn't he supposed to be the nice guy? It also didn't help that innocent, pure Crystal was your average little-miss-perfect. She was so talented that she beat Omi without a single drop of water and defeated Raimundo and Clay without even breaking a sweat. But, most of all, her lightning. Her lightning could make Zeus himself hide in the deepest depths of the underworld. What did I do, you ask. I did nothing, absolutely nothing. Everybody was so caught up in trying to defeat Crystal, no one wanted to train with little, old me. But who was blamed for not showing improvement, for lagging during battle? Me. Kimiko. The fire elemental. The one no one wanted to train with. Then Crystal had the nerve to laugh at me, like she hated me. Correction she did hate me. Just the other day she confronted me about me feelings for Raimundo.

FLASHBACK

I was watching the boys teaching Omi slang, when a hand tightly gripped my shoulder. I squeaked, and then turned around to see our new addition to the team Crystal.

"Yes," I asked.

"Follow me," she stated. She turned away and walked towards the temple's gates. I followed suit. She turned again to face with a frown adorning her Barbie like features.

"I know your dirty little secret," she said blankly.

"What do you mean," I asked, confused.

"Don't act so fucking naive I know you like Raimundo," she said bluntly. I was so shocked by her words and her tone I couldn't even say a response. So she continued for me.

"Stay away from him, he's mine, got that," she said "He doesn't like you like he loves me. He never did and never will." By this time, tear started to fog up my eyes.

"To him your just one of the guys, a lowlife, a waste of his precious time." She said, now smirking. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away to the safety of my room. Tears streaming down my face and faint cackling in the background. No one came to get me that night.

END FLASHBACK

I only remember being in my room crying, for the longest. I didn't leave my room until that next morning when Dojo came to get me for breakfast. Dojo. He and Master Fung were the only people who seemed to understand me anymore. Or at least care. So much for being a monktastic family

Speaking of family, today, in the middle of our daily training session, Master Fung came and pulled away from the chaos. Not like any of them noticed any way. I sure wasn't complaining either.

"Yes Master Fung," I asked, when we finally came to a stop.

"Kimiko, I have some news concerning your father in Japan," he said.

"What is it," I asked, getting a little more anxious by the second. I always got anxious when my family came up. "_Did something happen," _I thought.

"He asked me to send you a proposal. He said he wants you to come back to Japan. Then you and only you to become the new successor to Tohomiko Industries. We both know he is getting sicker and sicker. So I understand if you want to leave," he said.

Slowly, I drank it all in. I know my papa hasn't been in the best condition in these last few months. But now, he could potentially be dying and that really frightened me. I want to be by his side right now. Plus, he wants me to be the heir to the company? Un-Fucking-Believable. Suddenly I was pulled out my thoughts by a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Master Fung looking at me with caring eyes.

"It's okay if you don't know what you want to do yet. Your dad said this might be a hard decision to make, so he wanted you take your time," Master Fung said. I only nodded, unshed tears rimming my eyes, so I quickly wiped them away.

"Don't worry about anything right now Kimiko. You don't have to return to the training session," he stated. I only nodded, but that made feel a whole lot better at the moment. I was about to turn around and leave, when a thought came into my head.

"Please Master Fung, can you keep this between the two of us," I pleaded. This was most definitely something I didn't want them to find out. They'll start playing the Who Can Make Kimiko Tick game.

"Of course Kimiko." He responded, with a small smile. And with that I was off to my little hiding place.

I kept running until the smell of roses and cherry blossoms entered my nose. I stopped to take in my surroundings. The temple's secret garden. Secret, because not many people knew about it. The garden had three in full bloom cherry blossom trees, surrounded by tons and tons of rose bushes. The roses were a variety of different colors. Red, pink, yellow, white, and the ever rare purple roses. Purple roses: Love at first sight, I think.

Suddenly certain feelings came over me and heat quickly reached my usually rosy cheeks. _Raimundo_. "No...," I thought "You came here for something else." Then in a flash everything that just happened came back to me. Starting to think, I walked over to the tallest cherry blossom tree and leaned my back on the bark.

"What should I do," I asked myself. I can't just leave, I have duty here as a xiaolin monk. "But it's not like they want you here," my inner self interjected. I know, but leaving would be like I running away and that would make them proud. But then again, papa needs an heir and he specifically asked for me. Me, out of all the willing, professional, qualified people who would take the job in a heartbeat. I was so conflicted with myself, I didn't even notice the newest presence to the garden.

"Sup, Kimiko," a voice called. I jumped up a little and cautiously looked towards the voice. All I saw was green, pasty, scaly skin. Sighing I slid down to a kneeling position, still leaning on the tree.

"Confliction Dojo. Just confliction," I stated.

"What about," Dojo asked, concern laced through his voice.

"My dad offered me to go back to Japan and become his new successor to his video game company," I said

"That's great Kimiko," He exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I want to do it, but I don't want to leave my duty as a xiaolin monk and..." I trailed off.

"And you don't want them to think your running away from the challenge," he finished "They don't know, do they?" I just shook my head.

"Listen kiddo, I don't know what to tell you to do but do what you believe in," he stated.

"Dojo," a faint voice called.

"Oh, that's Master Fung. Today's our disco-dance Thursday," he said energetically bouncing. I giggled and watched as he slithered away. Alone again, forever destined to be alone.

"Dojo right maybe I should just look in my heart," I thought. And with that the answer came to me. I am going to prove them one, once and for all. I'm going to show them who they're dealing with. Sorry papa, but if I don't do this, there could potentially not be a world to play video games in anymore. Now thinking back on this papa would probably agree with me on my decision. He understands, at the end of the day he always understands. Suddenly a cherry blossom found it's way into my lap. Or fell it's way into my lap. "Great I'm no better than Omi," I thought.

Shaking the thought away, I looked down at my lap, and watched the cherry blossom. I took it as a sign that I'm making the right decision. Smiling, a real smile, something I haven't done in weeks, I picked up the flower. Staring at it, I took a long leisurely sniff of it's beautiful fragrance.

Standing up, I walked form under the tree, carefully holding the flower. Giving it one last look, I threw up into the air and walked back to the temple.

I can handle this.


End file.
